Magiersanktum Sturmwind
Ausnahmen: Alle Anderen | Klassenbeschränkung = Bevorzugt: (nur getarnt) Ausnahmen: Alles andere, außer DKs und DHs | Forum = http://sanktum-sturmwind.forumieren.com | Information = }} Im Magierviertel Sturmwinds befindet sich die Königliche Akademie der Arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften, umgeben von idyllischen Gärten, Spazierwegen und Geschäften, welche die Wünsche der Studenten und Magier erfüllen und natürlich dem Blauen Eremiten, der zum Entspannen von den geistigen Arbeiten einlädt. Hier im Herzen der Stadt, tief unter der Erde gelegen, befinden sich die Hallen des Magiersanktums, in dem von Lehrlingen über Zauberer bis hin zu Erzmagiern die Arkanisten ihren Studien und Trainings nachgehen. Eine lange Zeit bot Sturmwind die zweitbeste Akademie der Königreiche, dies änderte sich jedoch, als Dalaran zerstört wurde. Viele heimatlose Magierinnen und Magier siedelten in Sturmwind an, sodass das Sanktum bald aus allen Nähten platzte und Diskussionen oft sehr lange gedauert haben, da so viele unterschiedliche Meinungen zu berücksichtigen waren. Offene Klagen vernahm man jedoch selten, da die Akademie der arkanen Künste über einen längeren Zeitraum die einzige Anlaufstelle für Magier und Magiebegabte war. Die Akademie der Arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften ist heute eines der bedeutendsten Zentren der menschlichen Arkanen Forschung und Lehren. Auch viele Hochelfen suchten Schutz in den arkanen Hallen, um ihre Sucht und Machtgier in einer sicheren Umgebung zu bekämpfen. 30px Über uns: Wir verstehen uns nicht als die gesamte Akademie Sturmwinds, sondern bespielen eine einzelne Abteilung, die sich neben der Ausbildung von Lehrlingen und Magiebegabten dem Schutz der Stadt und des Königreichs verschrieben hat. Wir helfen bei magischen Problemen aller Art, stellen unser Wissen zur Verfügung und bieten neben magischen Reisen für Plots oder Events auch Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Gilden oder Projekten (auf Anfrage). Was wir tun: Wir widmen uns vor allem der Ausbildung von Novizen, die bei uns vom Anfänger bis zum fertigen Magier ausgebildet werden können. Gut Ding will Weile haben und so geht das natürlich nicht von heute auf morgen, für unsere Lehrlinge nehmen wir uns gerne Zeit. Um den Unterricht abwechslungsreich und das Wissen unserer Charaktere reich an Inhalten zu gestalten, greifen wir weiterhin auf die RPG Core-Books zurück, solange sie den Ingame-Informationen (zB Dalaranbücher, WoW Chroniken, etc.) nicht widersprechen. Wir sind der Meinung, dass sich arkane Magie ohne Regeln und Hinweise auf Möglichkeiten und Grenzen nicht begreifen und authentisch darstellen lässt. Vielfach wurden Texte und Informationen von uns aus den Büchern übersetzt und der Gilde im internen Gildenforum zur Verfügung gestellt. Neben den verschiedenen WoW-Wikis (welche größtenteils auf den Büchern beruhen) bilden sie unsere Informationsgrundlage. Daneben widmen wir uns auch dem Schutz der Bürger und Institutionen Sturmwinds bei magischen Problemen. Dies kann alles Mögliche sein, zum Beispiel der abtrünnige Magier, der sich im Zauber vergreift, der klassische Hexenmeister-Bösewicht, ein Dämon, gefährliche Phänomene, ein auf der Straße gefundenes magisches Objekt oder eine (unfreiwillig) verzauberte Person. Was wir suchen: Einfach gesagt suchen wir nach netten Mitspielern, die sich in unsere Gemeinschaft eingliedern wollen und Freude an Lore orientiertem Rollenspiel haben. Gerne auch Spieler, die Spaß daran haben anderen als Mentoren der Akademie ihr Wissen zu vermitteln oder als Novizen und Magieschüler von anderen zu lernen. Sie sollten Spaß am magischen Rollenspiel mitbringen, sich auch eigenständig Rollenspiel suchen (für Novizen heißt das zum Beispiel, nicht nur zum Unterricht zu erscheinen) und kein Problem damit haben, sich bei Fragen oder Unklarheiten zu belesen und/oder an die Gildenmitglieder zu wenden. Uns ist wichtig, dass sich unsere Mitspieler ins Rollenspiel und in das Sanktum einbringen, sei es als Lehrling, Alchemist, Mentor, Bibliothekar, Gelehrter, Abgesandter, verdeckt operierender Hexenmeister oder etwas anderem, das zum Magiersanktum passt. Was wir nicht suchen: Unreifes Verhalten, Metawissen-Nutzer, Power-Rpler, Lore-Ignoranten, Twinks, die sich nur alle paar Wochen zeigen oder Dauer-OOCler. Wir haben nichts gegen PvP und PvE und lassen jedem seinen Spaß am Spiel, doch verstehen wir uns hauptsächlich als Rollenspielgilde. Weiter suchen wir keine Drachen, Halbdrachen, Rhonin-Spiegelbilder, unbezwingbare Superhelden und alles andere, was sich nicht mit der World of Warcraft und insbesondere dem Magiersanktum vereinbaren lässt. Kontaktaufnahme: Grundsätzlich wird jedes unserer Mitglieder bei Interesse Auskunft über Fragen geben können, IC wie OOC. Möchtet ihr Euch aber bewerben, findet ihr den entsprechenden Thread in unserem Forum. Es steht natürlich jeden auch die Möglichkeit offen, zuerst ein klärendes Gespräch mit der Gildenleitung zu führen. Flüstert uns einfach im Spiel an, oder nutzt den Aldor /join Magier Channel in dem wir ebenfalls zahlreich vertreten sind. Wer Kontakt mit dem '''Sanktumsleitung' sucht, kann sich an beide Spieler wenden. [[Lanyia Waldesruh|'Lanyia' Waldesruh]] istebenso über [[Iviette|'Iviette' von Schwarzburg]] erreichbar, sgenauso wie[[Thurelion|'Thurelion' von der Quell]] unter [[Glynnia|'Glynnia' Stimmers]].'' 30px Ränge Die Zirkelleitung An höchster verwaltender Stelle dieser Abteilung der Akademie der arkanen Künste steht die Zirkel- oder auch Abteilungsleitung, welche im Moment offiziell aus der Abteilungsleiterin [[Lanyia Waldesruh|'Lanyia' Waldesruh]] besteht, die von [[Thurelion|'Thurelion' von der Quell]] unterstützt wird. Der Leitung ist dafür verantwortlich, dass die Organisation innerhalb der Abteilung reibungslos verläuft, Konflikte beigelegt werden und die Studien voran kommen. Die Magier Ein jeder voll ausgebildete Magier kann innerhalb des Sanktums diverse Tätigkeiten übernehmen, die sich ganz auf seine persönlichen Stärken ausrichten. Um einige Beispiele zu nennen, gäbe es die Alchemisten oder auch die Kampfmagier, welche das Sanktum nach ihren Kräften unterstützen. Zudem sollte ein Magier, sofern es ihm möglich ist, die Ausbildung von Novizen übernehmen, um diesen an seinem Wissen und Erfahrungen teil haben zu lassen und ihm durch die Prüfungen bis hin zu einem voll ausgebildeten Magier zu verhelfen. Allerdings wird dies weiterhin nicht verpflichtend sein. Die Novizen Wer zwecks einer Ausbildung in den Magierturm kommt, beginnt dort seine Karriere als Novize. Zunächst wird man einem Mentor zugeteilt, welcher dann den Unterricht übernimmt und auch an den Prüfungen des Novizen teilnimmt. Derzeit gibt es drei an der Zahl, die der Novize absolvieren muss, um zunächst als Schüler, danach als Lehrling und später als Student zu gelten, ehe er ein voll ausgebildeter Magier wird. Die Ausbildung dauert daher ungefähr 3 Jahre, die wir auch komplett ausspielen. Stellt euch also als Novize darauf ein nicht von heute auf morgen Magier zu werden. Angestellte Damit eine Institution wie die große Magierakademie Sturmwinds reibungslos funktioniert bedarf es neben den Magiern und Magieschülern auch einem gewaltigen Apparat an Angestellten, Dienern und Mitarbeitern. Hier sind der Phantasie kaum Grenzen gesetzt. Seien es Bibliothekare, Archivare, Gelehrter, Schreiber, Verzauberer, Alchemisten, Abgesandte, Aufpasser, Forscher, Archäologen, Übersetzer, Diplomaten, Gärtner oder was auch immer. In unserem Forum kann man in der Beschreibung der Akademie sehr viele der unterschiedlichen Bereiche finden in denen man sich nützlich machen kann. 30px Arkane Bibliothek Der Duft nach altem Pergament, Tinte und Magie, bestimmt die Atmosphäre im langen Saal der Arkanen Bibliothek der Akademie der Arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften von Sturmwind, die von einem sanften, magischen Schein erhellt wird. Unter den strengen Augen von den Bewahrern des Wissen, den Bibliothekaren, kann man im öffentlichen Bereich der großen Bibliothek neben vielen weiteren folgende Folianten studieren und sich auch entleihen, nach dem man seinen Namen verifiziert und eine gewisse Gebühr entrichtet hat: *'Arkane Pfade' - Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz *'Arkane Objekte - Funktion und Wirkungsweise' - Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz *'Die Elementarebenen' - Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz *'Die Elementare' - Erzmagierin Rosemarie Adelheid Gräfin von Vermilion-Sonnenseele *'Die Wächter von Azeroth - Drachen' - Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz *'Einführung in die Zauberei - Band Eins' - Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz *[[Romy/Dissertation|'(Fast) vergessene Gegenstände der Weissagung' - Erzmagierin Romy Maria Vermilion]] *'Kalecgos. Die (nicht ganz romantische) Legende eines Drachen.' - Erzmagierin Rosemarie Adelheid Gräfin von Vermilion-Sonnenseele *[[Nether, Ley und Muster - Eine Übersicht|'Nether, Ley und Muster - Eine Übersicht']] - Erzmagierin Rosemarie Adelheid Gräfin von Vermilion-Sonnenseele & Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz *[[Magische_Korruption_–_Effekte_innerhalb_der_Magieschulen|'Magische Korruption – Effekte innerhalb der Magieschulen']] - Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz *[[Romy/Dissertation II|'Spiegel der untrügbaren Wahrheit']]' - 'Erzmagierin Rosemarie Adelheid Gräfin von Vermilion-Sonnenseele *'Der Weg des Verzauberers' - Erzmagierin Rosemarie Adelheid Gräfin von Vermilion-Sonnenseele *'Der Leyläufer' - Erzmagierin Rosemarie Adelheid Gräfin von Vermilion-Sonnenseele 30px Aktive Mitglieder 'Bild:IconSmall_Warlock.gif Die Zirkelleitung ' * Datei:IconSmall HalfElf Female.gif Erzmagierin Lanyia Waldesruh (Abteilungsleiterin) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Thurelion von der Quell 'Bild:IconSmall_Mage.gif Die Magier ' * Datei:IconSmall HalfElf Female.gif Thalore Leyhauch * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Arcaynas Winslow * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Iviette von Schwarzburg * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Selcinia Feuersturm * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Adelaide von Levenberg * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Glynnia Stimmers * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Merwyn McHannigan von Wyndhall * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Leandra Daeris * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Balthasar Liebhardt * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Julia Marie Morgentau * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Keldric van der Tarte * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Pherenos Arendale * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Alasarn Valenos * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Anastasia Barrymoore * Bild:IconSmall HighElf Male.gif Meranor Silberglanz * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Yisuf El Bachir 'Bild:IconSmall_Priest.gif Die Novizen' * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Ricarda Solmecke * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Magde Seraphine Bonadis * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Phoebe Rosoce * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Shannis Blackthorn * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Samuel H. von Kalentbruch * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Shannis Blackthorn * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Melinda Seditha van Haven * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Maevelin Adlam '18px Angestellte ' * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Maginor Dumas - Meistermagier, Leiter der Akademie der Arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Larimaine Purdue - Portalmeisterin * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Ricarda von Isenthal - Portalmagierin * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Killius Klein - Meisteralchimist, Leiter der Abteilung für Arkane Alchemie * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Hausmeister Pneie - Hausmeister des Novizenheims * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Edwyn Maclure - Hausmeister des Magierturms, hilft aber im Novizenheim aus * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lennaye Daidannen - Paladin, Heilerin im Haus neben dem Novizenheim * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Fineas Gründig - Schreiber der Akadamie * Bild:IconSmall HighElf Female.gif Ashvariel Silberpfeil - Ausbilderin für Kampfkünste. Fungiert auch als Leibwache * Bild:IconSmall Draenei Female.gif Nalaana - Botschafterin der Draenei '30px Ehrenwerte Ehemalige und Schläfer ' * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Robyn Eleyn Auenthal * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Fleyia Leuchtgold * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Niennas Esparian * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Elvira Morgenstern * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Elaine Vulcano * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Naltiri Dorson * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Millard Margan * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Simon Miller * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Calzipher Aiden * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Joharos Avarie * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Yane Korson * Datei:IconSmall HalfElf Female.gif Amelia Sophia von Rosendorn * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Alodi Caliel Ilthalaine * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Runa von Silberfels * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Meyanna Veleren * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Martyn von Silberborn * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Benjamin Richard Darijan * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Laudrin Arendale * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Vilrus Arenem * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Nevex Knobels * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Verabeth von Wittenberg * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Keldric Weller * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Galadriel Robins * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Mortimar Wanderberg * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Hochmagierin Piix Lexifix * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Maelie Miroux * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Emelina Illuma * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Olivia Bates * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Avery Cartwright * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Hannah H. Gideon * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Odryn Fuchs von Fuchsberg * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Galtwyn McHannigan von Wyndhall * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Henry H. Carter * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Leoros Fray * Bild:IconSmall HighElf Male.gif Quithas Sonnenglanz * Datei:IconSmall HalfElf Female.gif Romy Maria Sonnenglanz * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Rachnel Galdafei * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Amonia von Weißhochwalden * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Alethan Meldren * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Cornellius G. Rabenacker (†) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Ixalla Gyrostrom * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Leandra Phaeris * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Louiza Manakeks * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Sares von Goldbrunn * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Tarila Alestra * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Dr. Trinsy Arkanknall (†) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Vergil Zischelfunk (†) * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Zinobia Rosenholdt * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Aoibhean Dunham * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Selcinia Feuersturm * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Tullia von Wiesengrund * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Dhalia Dan'Gatwick * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Liljane Boucher * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Harlequin Candren * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Dauphine Montespan * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Marlis Eisstrom * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Julia Marie Morgentau * Bild:IconSmall HighElf Female.gif Tirana Sonnensturm Kategorie:Gilden Allianz